Save Me From The Pain
by DivaDiamond
Summary: Taylor was known to help others. But no one would help her when she needed it. Expected to handle it on her own, it hurts her. Who will be there to save her? Inspired by the featured song "Save The Hero" by Beyonce.


I lay alone awake at night  
Sorrow fills my eyes  
But I'm not strong enough to cry  
Despite of my disguise  
I'm left with no shoulder  
But everyone wants to lean on me.  
I guess I'm their soldier.  
Well, who's gonna be mine

Taylor was sitting in her bed. She looked around in her dark room. She was cold and lonely and felt nothing but pain. She has carried this pain for along time but no ones knows it. Reason being, those people are the ones that give her the pain. They count on her to take it away. Of course she loves seeing them happy but it hurts. The worse thing about it, when Taylor feels bad, they won't help her. It seems they think she can handle it on her own. It just hurts more.

Who's there to save the hero  
When she's left all alone  
And she's crying out for help.  
Who's there to save the hero  
Who's there to save the girl...  
After she saves the world  
After she saves the world.

I bottle all my hurt inside,  
I guess I'm living a lie.  
Inside my mind it's dead or die  
What can bring me back to life?  
A simple word, a gesture  
Someone to say you're beautiful  
Come find this buried treasure  
Rainbows lead to a pot of gold

Taylor couldn't stay home so she left. It didn't help much....it actually made it worse. She continued walking then ended up at the park. She jumped slightly when she heard the thunder. The rain poured down hard. She sighed still standing there. She didn't care. She felt as if her life was over.

Who's there to save the hero  
When she's left all alone  
And she's crying out for help.  
Who's there to save the hero  
Who's there to save the girl...  
After she saves the world  
After she saves the world.

I've given too much of myself  
And now it's driving me crazy  
(I'm crying out for help?)  
Sometimes I wish someone would  
Just come here and save me...  
Save me from myself

Taylor became weak and dizzy. Her heart was beating fast then slowed down and everything was turning black. Everything was gone.......

Who's there to save the hero  
When she's left all alone  
And she's crying out for help.  
Who's there to save the hero  
Who's there to save the girl...  
After she saves the world  
After she saves the world.

"Taylor! Taylor! I got you."

* * *

Taylor woke up and sat up slowly. She looked around and didn't recognize the room. It was still raining but not as hard as it was earlier.

"You're awake."

Taylor turned and saw Chad sitting in a chair. He got up and sat on the egde of the bed.

"Why am I here? How did I get here?"

"You fainted in the park. I was there and I saw you so I carried you to my house."

Taylor was quiet for a minute. "Why?"

"Taylor, you could've gotten sick."

"You could've left me." Taylor got up from the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know and you shouldn't care," Taylor said coldly.

Chad got up and grabbed Taylor's arm. "I'm not letting you leave!"

"Why?!"

"I don't want you to hurt yourself. It's too dangerous to be out at night and in the weather."

"Chad, I'm not stupid and it doesn't matter because I'm already hurt!"

"What? What do you mean?"

"Chad, it's none of you're concern."

"Yes it is!"

Taylor sighed. "I'm alone. No one cares. They expect me to be the one to help them and take their pain. But what about me? What about my pain? They don't give a damn! I carry that around everyday. I don't know what to do."

"Taylor, I'm so sorry."

"Don't do that! I don't need your pity!"

"I'm only trying to help you!"

"I don't need your help! Just forget it."

Taylor was walking towards the door but Chad grabbed her and embraced her.

"Let me go!" Taylor screamed hitting him in his chest with her fist. It didn't phase him.

Taylor started crying hard. "Let me go! Let me go!"

"No! I'm not letting you go!"

"Let me go!"

"Taylor, stop fighting! Just stop!I care about you too much to let you do this to yourself."

Taylor shook her head. "You don't care about me."

"Yes I do. Stop fighting me, Taylor. You don't have to do this alone. I'm here."

"Stop it!"

"You know I'm right."

"Stop!" Taylor's knees went weak and she started dropping to the floor.

Chad was still holding her. He sat on the floor.

"You don't need this, Taylor. Let me take it away. Let me take all this pain away from you."

"You can't."

"Yes I can and I will. I love you."

Taylor shook her head again. "No! Stop!" Taylor tried to move away from him but he tightened his grip.

"Taylor, stop fighting! You don't need to fight anymore! I'm here to help you. Just let me. You can trust me."

Taylor just cried.

"Let it go, Tay. Just let it go."

"Chad, I'm scared."

"You don't have to be. Nothing is going to hurt you."

Taylor slowly wrapped her arms around his neck. Chad looked at her and stroked her cheek. He used his thumb and wiped Taylor's tears. He kissed her lips softly. Taylor responded back. Then pulled away.

"I love you. I'm here for you."

"Thank you. I love you, too."

Chad and Taylor got up. Chad picked Taylor up bridal style and carried her back into bed. She laid down and Chad sat down next to her. His back was against the headboard. Chad pulled Taylor on to his lap and craddle her in his arms. Taylor's head rested on his shoulder. She rose up alittle and kissed Chad before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

Taylor was free. All of her pain started to go away. She didn't feel cold or lonely anymore. Who was there to save the girl, Taylor? Her hero and her one and only true love, Chad Danforth.


End file.
